Rakastan Sinua, Mello
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Aveces es mejor fingir que todo está absolutamente bien. Aunque tu mejor amigo no te corresponda, aunque se esté besando delante de tus ojos con alguien que no eres tú. "Porque si Mello es feliz, yo también lo seré". OneShot.


¡Hola! Mi primer fic en DN que no tiene que ver con L & Light -w-; no se... hay algo que no me gusta. Pero quería expresarme ^^

Disclaimer: Death Note y todo su relacionado no me pertenece. Sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Prendió su Nintendo DS y comenzó la partida del videojuego. Dos, tres, cuatro niveles ya subidos y su autoestima, iba aumentando de a poco. Pero no del todo. No es que la tuviera baja, pero… últimamente estaba muy confundido y cansado como para seguir la rutina semanal. Además, el hecho de que Mello estuviera ausente la mayoría del tiempo era unas de las razones por las cuales estaba así. ¿Dónde estaba esa amistad genuina? En donde ninguno se separaba del otro. Ahora no había momento en donde el de ojos celestes le dijera al pelirrojo un: "Lo siento perro, pero he quedado en estudiar"; "Ahora no jodas, Matt"; "Luego hablaremos"; etc. Se sentía estúpido. Cuando viera a su mejor amigo le preguntaría el porque de esas reacciones, de esa distancia.  
Carajo, no tenía que pensar demasiado.  
Guardó la partida y apagó el juego mientras se recostaba en la cama y miraba al techo; como si fuera algo sumamente interesante la mancha amarilla que residía allí.  
Necesitaba pensar, despejarse de aquel embrollo de sentimientos.

—Soy un masoquista de mierda.

De verdad que lo era. Por más que el rubio lo insultara, lo tratara de aquella manera… el lo amaba por encima de todo; estaría siempre para servirle: Pasara lo que pasara. Serían amigos para siempre, ¿No? Si, lo serían. Pero… solo amigos.  
Kami-sama, si que era masoquista.  
Por momentos, sentía que lo mejor era crear una pelea para que la furia de Mello fuera tal, que nunca… jamás, se le acercara de nuevo. Solo así podría dejar de sentirse hipnotizado de aquellos ojos celestes, del cabello rubio o de su sonrisa felina; solo así podría olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

—Demasiado egoísta de mi parte. Es como si yo quisiera decir un "Amigos o nada"; y no… no es así. —Reflexionó unos segundos. Era desesperante, ridículo y cursi. —Lo mejor sería seguir así, talvez… solo talvez tenga una oportunidad. Que yo sepa Mello no está con nadie; es mejor así. —Arrugó la nariz y tiró una de las almohadas que se encontraban a su lado, ésta chocó contra la pared sin provocar ruido alguno. — ¡Tampoco! Eso también sería egoísmo. Vamos, Matt… piensa esto: Si Mello es feliz, yo también lo seré. Con o sin pareja.

Sonrió, y ya más calmado se dispuso a levantarse, girar el pomo de la puerta y dirigirse hasta la cocina por de galletas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las paredes del pasillo eran de color pastel, bastante infantil. Recordaba el día en el que Mello, de mal humor, se las agarró con las paredes del Wammy y las pintó de negro (Con su ayuda, claro). Sonrió.  
Esos pensamientos… lo estaban volviendo a confundir.

—Carajo, ¿No que si Mell…? —Antes de terminar la frase se detuvo en un paso seco y dubitativo.  
—M-Mello… yo, no se. —La voz era suave, pero mantenía un tono frío.  
—Shhh… Near, sabes que con migo… estará todo bien.

Mello… y Near, juntos. En la habitación que se encontraba a su costado, uno arriba del otro, con sus bocas a escasos centímetros. Se giró con miedo para quedar frente a la imagen, y se mordió el labio al ver que delante de sus ojos, Mello besaba con pasión los besos de Near y éste le correspondía con felicidad.  
Dejó caer su videojuego inconscientemente, haciendo que tanto el rubio como el albino se separaran y miraran hacia la zona de donde había provenido aquello.  
Mello miró a Matt con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué… qué tenía que hacer? Gritarle, golpearle la cabeza ó simplemente quedarse callado… ¿Qué opción sería la mas correcta?

—M… Matt. —Musitó el pequeño. La mirada del pelirrojo se le hacía extraña.  
—Yo… No lo se; ¿Los felicito? —Sonrió, y sin dejarles responder, continuó. —Vamos, tórtolos… sigan; lo siento. Ya me iré. —Les guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación.

A medida que se acercaba, aquella estúpida sonrisa hipócrita se iba borrando de su rostro, hasta que las lágrimas terminaron por ganarle.  
¡Idiota! Eso era… un idiota sentimental, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que el podía ser alguien para el rubio? ¿¡Cómo!?

—Si Mello está feliz… —Entró a su habitación apretando fuertemente la consola. —Yo también lo seré.


End file.
